


Sapphic Goddess

by FantasyNinja



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: She always had a chip on her shoulder but not for the reason that most people think as she always had to be careful how close she got to other in fear of them finding out her secret. Jo kept her feelings for Blair lock away in fear of ruining their friendship but when Heather Hunt enrolls at Langley, things that was hidden come to light and it has an explosive reaction.





	Sapphic Goddess

I’ve always known who I am, never forgetting when I came from and I know where I’m going because everyone back home’s counting on me to make something outta myself. I don’t want to let them down but sometimes it’s hard and I doubt that anyone would understand the pressure that I’m under or how much I try from drawing unnecessary attention to myself. I try to keep up tough front because in the Bronx, any kind of weakness will get ya killed in no time flat and stepping too far in being different lands you face down in the Hudson River. It was easy joining the Young Diablos because it was the closest thing that I had to family when your Ma work two, sometimes three jobs and your Pa’s serving up time in the pen for stealing typewriters and I ran as fast and hard as I could. I was spiraling outta control and no one could tame me because they were meet with a swift right hook to the jaw but I did have some morals if ya could believe that as I never start fight with anyone but I was no cream puff. I could handle myself well enough but I knew that I was heading down the path when Ma would look at me with that disapproving look, talking my ear about I’m gonna end up exactly my old man.

I refuse to be anything like him and I applied for a scholarship for that fancy school in Peekskill, earning a ninety-eight on the entrance exam because I know that I needed to turn my life around especially what happen with my girl… I mean friend Gloria. Ma told me before I left that I should draw attention to myself and I shouldn’t give into any of my urges no matter how tempting that it might be but I was sure that I wouldn’t be remotely interested in those prim and proper girls that go to Eastland. When I met Blair Warner and she insulted the way that I dressed, I knew that there was no way that we could possibly be friends and when Mrs. Garret made us roommates, I knew it was only a matter of time before I want to punch her in the face. I didn’t think that there was anyone that irks me and gets under my skin like she does as no one could be that self-absorbed and conceited but I learned over time that she’s kind and generous, always had my back when I needed her. The debutante was something and our fights are legend at Eastland as I thought hated her but turns out that it was actually attraction but I told her in fear of the heiress about think and ruining our friendship.

There’s no way that Blair would even like me in the way if she had an interest in women and if she knew about my anatomy, it’ll send her running for the hills so I kept quiet, listening to her rant and rave about whatever guy she was dating at the moment. While attending Eastland, I had be extra careful especially with those skirts and sleeping with four girls to a room as I made sure that I got up earlier than them to get ready for school and the last one to ready for bed. There were rumors flowing around campus about me being a lesbian although I never cared about others thought of me and it wasn’t like anyone’s man enough to say it to my face but I don’t want Blair to have to deal with people whispering and pointing at her like she’s some science experiment. I know that the heiress enjoys attention and people talking about her but in the way that people about me and I know that she’s use to a certain lifestyle that I wouldn’t have to give her. The debutante likes attending galas and fancy parties attended by snobs and other bozos with tons of money and that care only about status while buying the most expensive things and I can‘t compete with those good-looking yahoos in their Armani suits.

There have been a few close calls in the past and when you have the debutant who looks to walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that left nothing to the imaginative making your body react a certain way. It’s a total pain but it’s something that I had to deal with while getting through it with your secret well hidden and your friendship in tact as I attend Langley while working at Edna’s Edibles, playing the occasional basketball game with Buzz and some of the Bates guys. I’m pretty busy but my life got a little bit busier when movie star Heather Hunt enrolls to Langley and I had to show her around while having people fawn over her like she’s some kind of goddess or something. Sure, she’s pretty but not really my type and I doubt that she did all her own stunts in Angels on Dirt bikes. Yeah and apparently my type is a blonde heiress with an ego the size of Manhattan. While I show the movie star around the campus, she would leave lingering touches on my arm or shoulder, look at me all those obsessed guy would look at her, laugh flirtatiously at stuff that I said and a bunch of other junk that Blair doesn’t when she flirts guys.

I don’t know if it’s my imagination or not but it’s creeping me out as I was doing something when Heather walks in with Boots in tow as I tuck into the storage because I didn’t want to have another run in with her. I could hear asking about me to Tootie who stammering through a response when I feel something my shoulder, jumping slightly before turning fast on my heel to punch whatever it was only to find the heiress standing behind me with a questioning look on her face. Her ears perk up when she hear Heather’s voice out front and an weird look crosses her face before walking out of the storage, hearing a slight edge to her voice as she lies smoothly that I wasn’t in the store and wouldn’t be back for some time. The movie star doesn’t content with the answer, saying that she would be more than willingly to wait for me but before the debutant could say anything else, the sorority girl remembers that there’s an Gamma Gamma Gamma event that they needed to attend. I hear the front door open and closes as I wait a few moments to be sure that they had left before coming out to see that the coast’s clear, sighing in relief.

Tootie started asking when did me and Heather get so close before asking a thousand and one questions when Blair says that we should let famous people distract us from running a business casing me and young actress to look each other for moment. What the heck was that about? The heiress been acting weird lately as I haven’t seen go out with Cliff in awhile or anyone for that matter, not that I’m keeping tabs on her or anything like that but it’s weird as she always claim have been dateless since 1984. The movie star seems be losing interest in me or that’s what it seems like until she appears outta, arms wrapped around my own with an awarding smile on her lips. 

“Hi Jo, long time no see” Heather said smiling flirtatious before pouting slightly. “I came by the store yesterday but you were nowhere to be found. If I didn’t know any better than I would think you were avoiding me” 

“I’m not avoiding you. I just happen to have a life” I said reclaiming my arm. 

“Well then you wouldn’t be opposed to grabbing lunch at this little café that I found on campus. It’s fabulously quaint” Heather said batting her eyes. 

“Actually I-” 

“Actually Jo and I have an English project that we need to get started on” 

We looked to see Blair standing a few feeet away with her hands on her hips, smiling in faux happiness that could fool just about anyone as Heather smirks smugly, wrapping her arm around my arm again as she rest her head on my shoulder. 

“I’m sure that you can start your… ‘project’ any time and I’m sure that Jo would rather time with me eating something ‘nutritious’ than studying in a stuffy library” 

I feel my cheeks heating up because of the obvious innuendo that was made as an odd look crosses her face again as she stares at me with a hurt expression before quickly sculpting her features. She walks to us, grabbing me by my hand and dragging me away from the movie star as I look over my shoulder to see her wriggling her at me before blowing an air kiss while the heiress doesn’t say a word to me on the way to the shop. She continues to drags me through the back door, up the stairs towards room to find both Tootie and Nat in the room as they look up from what they were doing to see the look on the debutante’s face, quickly making their way out of the room. I sat down on my be as Blair paces back and forth in front of me and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what’s going on with her as she stops suddenly with fire burning hotly behind her ears. 

“Do you like her? Really Jo, Heather Hunt of all people? I thought that you of all people would have better than taste than floozy” Blair scoffs. 

“You think that I honestly like that D rated movie star. I’ve been trying to get rid of her ever since she came here and yet she stuck to me like glue” I said somewhat offended that she would think that. “But you wanna know what I think. I think that you’re jealous” 

“Jealous? Oh please, what do I have to be jealous?” Blair asked furrowing her eyebrows. 

“I think that you’re jealous that there’s someone interested in me instead of kissing the ground that Blair Warner walks and you can’t handle it” I said looking her up and down. “Just admit it, Blair. You’re jealous and you know it”

“I am not jealous” Blair said glaring at me. 

“Are too” I said taking a step towards her. 

I’m used to our fights escalating and blown up causing one of us to storm off somewhere but I wasn’t expecting Blair grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, kissing me for everything that I’m worth. I’m shocked that this happening that I had to pinch myself to make sure that this isn’t one of my wet dreams before kissing the annoying heiress as she pushes me back onto my bed as we start pawing at each other and ripping each other’s clothes off. The room got hotter and hotter as we grind against each other heatedly before helping the other outta their underwear, going at it fast and hard until Blair’s coming undone with my name rolling off of her tongue like silk. The second round was more gentle and just taking our time to memorize every inch of the other’s body as this is how I would want our first time to be like as it’s everything that I imagined it to be. We’re lying underneath the covers, basking in our love-making with the heiress’s head resting on my shoulder as she draw shapes on my stomach while I hold her close but I couldn’t help but wonder what this means or if it means anything. The debutante stops her drawing as she looks up at me with a content look on her face, kissing me lightly on the lips. 

“What are you thinking about, Joey?” 

“What are we doing, Blair? What are we?” I asked hating how vulnerable I sounded. 

“I know what I want and I know that I want you. As I hate to admit it but I was jealous after seeing you and Heather together and I know that I’ve dated a lot of guys in the past but it was only because I thought that I didn’t have a chance with you” Blair said looking away. 

“Okay but what are we? Because I’m becoming a one-night stand with you” I said shaking my head. 

“I’m asking you to but I want a chance to see where this goes. I wants us to be together if that’s what you want” Blair said shyly. 

“It’s what I want” I said smiling. 

“Good and I don’t share” Blair said kissing me soundly. 

* * *

The End 


End file.
